


Wild Side

by Colossalstars



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars
Summary: Fergus decides to help Dylan find his inner wolf once more. Fergus wants to help Dylan dog up and adapt to the wild side of nature, so Fergus invites Dylan to a camping trip to find his inner beast that lies within him but that’s what Dylan assumes what this trip will be about and he doesn’t know what Fergus is actually planning to do with him.





	Wild Side

** _Fergus arrives at the Dalmatian house overthinking on how Dylan is going to react on the trip he planned for them, Fergus rings the doorbell hoping Dylan would answer first but he Fergus felt disappointed when it was Dolly who answered the door._ **

Dolly: sup dude here to pick up your nerd pal.

Fergus: sup and yes I am, where’s Dyl at.

Dolly: oh boy you gave him a nickname, great y’all are getting closer as friends aren’t ya.

Fergus: (inner thoughts) I wish I was more than just a friend(speaks to Dolly) well you know how it is Dol.

Dolly: well I’ll grab the loser

Fergus: (inner thoughts) you didn’t have to call him that.

** _Fergus waits approximately two minutes for Dylan, but Fergus felt like he was waiting for hours to see him. Eventually Dylan walked down the stairs to greet Fergus but before he could say anything Fegus said_ **

Fergus: Yo D-Dog (he says with excitement)

Dylan: hey what’s up man.

** _Dylan put out his paw so he can get a fist bump from Fergus, but Fergus grab Dylan's wrist and tugged him over for a hug instead._ **

Dylan: (while being hug) oh um hugs are nice to.

Fergus:(while being zoned out and thinking to himself) wow Dylan smells so good I just wanna take a bite outta him.

** _Before realizing Fergus paw was slowly making his way down to Dylan’s lower back, but Fergus stopped the temptation of grabbing Dylan's rear and let sgo of Dylan._ **

Dylan: (laughs) were you smelling me Fergus?

Fergus: oh nah man I just got some allergies.

Dylan: well we should get going before sun down, want me to lead the way?

Fergus: sure Dyl (inner thoughts) that gives me a chance to watch those hips sway back and forth.

Dylan: all right follow me buddy.

Fergus: alright let's go.

Dolly: (while yelling at them) Fergus make sure you take care of my brother alright!

Fergus: (yelling back) oh trust me Dol he’ll be alright. (inner thoughts) Oh trust me I’ll take care of him since there’s no one that can stop me from getting that sweet ass.

** _While Dylan was ahead of Fergus all Fergus was thinking about is how would it feel to be inside Dylans rear most of the walk, Fergus eyes were glued to Dylan’s rump while they were walking to their destination. Fergus would have sexual thoughts while he was walking with Dylan, he was thinking of all sorts of kinky things about Dylan and how it would be hot if Dylan was wearing a girly outfit. Thirty minutes later they are near the campsite and Dylan begins to talk to Fergus._ **

Dylan: hey Fergus you sure you don’t want to walk ahead the view is awesome up here.

Fergus: Oh trust me D-Dog I have a great view from back here.

Dylan: well as long as you enjoy the view I guess.

Fergus: oh I’m enjoying it alright.

** _Fergus and Dylan make it to the campsite right on schedule._ **

Dylan: yes finally, now I’ll go set up the tent.

Fergus: want some help Dyl?

Dylan: no thanks me and Dawkins invented this little contraption, you see once I press this button it will absorb the air in the surrounding area making it inflate into the proper structure without popping.

Fergus: um what?

Dylan: basically a balloon tent.

Fergus: oh cool. (Inner thoughts) man that turns me on when he talks like that.

** _Dylan presses the button so the tent can be set up. While waiting Dylan asked Fergus a question._ **

Dylan: so did you bring a tent? 

Fergus: oh darn I forgot my tent, oh well guess we got to share.

Dylan: oh no worries I brought an extra.

Fergus: (whispers) damn. 

** _Fergus wants to be in the same tent with Dylan so his plan can work, so Fergus decides to distract Dylan for a moment._ **

Fergus: yo Dylan is that a space rock down the hill.

Dylan: (wags tail) where what space rock!

Fergus: (pointing down hill) that shining rock down there, you should go check it ok.

Dylan: OH BOY, I’ll be right back (runs down hill)

** _Fergus walks over to the spare tent, he grabs the tent and rushes to the lake to drop it in there. Fergus makes his way back to the finished tent waiting for Dylan to come back._ **

Dylan: ok I’m back, and it wasn’t a space rock sadly.

Fergus: oh darn sorry Dyl but something bad happened to the spare tent.

Dylan: what happened?

Fergus: so these raccoons came and try to steal everything but I fought them off of course, but sadly they took the tent and now we have to spare.

Dylan: oh I mean I don’t mind sharing the same tent.

Fergus: oh cool (inner thoughts) sorry Dylan but I want that tight ass of yours rather you like it or not.

Dylan: ok so it’s getting dark better start getting ready for tomorrow (takes off collar).

Fergus: (blushing) oh you’re taking off your collar?

Dylan: yep I gotta get comfortable.

** _Dylan walks pass Fergus to get to the tent, while he was passing Fergus leaned in and got a quick whiff of Dylan’s rear while passing by. The aroma of that scent made fergus aroused, lucky Dylan was inside the tent but Fergus sees Dylan collar outside the tent, Fergus picks it up and starts sniffing it. Fergus enjoyed Dylan's scent so he starts caressing his member while sniffing it. While Fergus was doing that Fergus starts to think of Dylan being in sexual positions like bending down or spending his leg. Fergus fun was cut short when Dylan called him._ **

Dylan: hey buddy you coming inside?

Fergus: (nervously says) oh yeah I’m coming (puts collar down) coming.

** _Step one of Fergus plan is complete now it’s time for step two to come into fruition._ **

  
  
  



End file.
